1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to wireless input control of multiple computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional wired system that includes a plurality of human interface devices (HID), a switch, and a plurality of computers. In this illustration, the human interface devices include a keyboard and a mouse. The computers include a work station, PC computer, laptop computer and/or personal digital assistant (PDA) game console, et cetera.
As shown, the human interface devices are coupled via wires to a switch, which is in turn coupled via wires to each of the computers. The switch enables the human interface devices to act as the inputs for a selected one of the computers. For example, if the switch couples the keyboard and mouse to the computer, the keyboard and mouse function as input devices to the computer. Alternatively, the switch could be set to couple the keyboard and mouse to the work station. In this instance, the keyboard and mouse would provide input to the work station.
While such a system allows a single set of human interface devices to function as the input devices for one of a plurality of computers, it requires a switch and hard wire connections between the switch and each of the human interface devices as well as between the switch and the computer devices.
FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram of another prior art computing system that includes the human interface devices, a radio frequency (RF) dongle, the switch, and the plurality of computers. In this system, the hard wire connections between the human interface devices (e.g., the keyboard and mouse) and the switch are replaced by a wireless link. To support the wireless link, the system includes the RF dongle.
While the system of FIG. 2 offers the advantages of wireless connectivity of the human interface devices, it requires the addition of an RF dongle (with respect to the system of FIG. 1) and still requires the switching function. With the additional equipment, the cost of the system increases and adds the inconvenience of having to hard wire the components.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that substantially eliminates the need for a switch and reduces the hard wiring connections.